Fight For Konoha
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Knowing Danzou was up to something, Tsunade reveals the truth of the Uchiha clan to Sakura in case something happens to her. Given the information and forbidden scrolls to study, Sakura goes away and hopes to help Itachi and Sasuke. When it seems Tsunade's hunch was right and Danzou is being considered for Sixth Hokage, Sakura's pissed and she won't let it happen. RxR peeps!
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade looked at Sakura, dead serious with Shizune beside her, looking like she's about to cry. They were currently at war with Iwa, Oto and Kumo and Naruto had been taken away with Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato. They didn't know where. They left several months ago and they hadn't heard from them since they left.

"Sakura, I think Danzou is going to act up soon so I'm taking this time to let you in on a little secret."

Sakura looked worried but nodded.

"You know about the Uchiha Massacre, don't you?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded. "Everyone does."

Tsunade nodded. "But what everyone doesn't know, was that Uchiha Itachi was made to kill his clan. It was mission issued by the Third Hokage and the elders."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What!?"

Tsunade nodded. "I read Itachi's report on it. He couldn't kill Sasuke in the end and pleaded that he live. In return, he'd become a missing-nin and never speak of the mission to anyone."

Sakura's eyes began to water. She thought of Sasuke who was damning his brother to hell while Itachi only wanted to protect him.

"I don't understand. Why would they order Itachi to do something so drastic?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently Itachi's father, Fugaku and the other Uchiha elders were planning a coup to take over Konoha. They wanted Itachi to be the Hokage."

"And Itachi-"

"was a double spy for the Third Hokage. He was supposed to spy on the Hokage but instead went to the Hokage, explaining everything that was going on in the clan and he was made into a double spy."

"Why? I mean, I'm glad he was on our side but why would he go against his own clan?"

"Itachi was five when the Second Great Ninja War took place. He was surrounded by death and was made to kill in order to survive. Because of that, he became a pacifist. He didn't want to be a shinobi but he was the heir to the Uchiha clan. He didn't have a choice."

Sakura's heart went out to him and before her eyes, Uchiha Itachi changed from the cold-hearted murderer to the shinobi saint of Konoha who loved his brother more then anything.

"Why did you want to tell me this?" Sakura asked.

"If something happens to me, I want you to take this to the clan heads and announce it to all of Konoha. The elders should be executed. I also suspect Danzou was behind it so don't leave him out. Try and find more evidence against him."

Sakura nodded.

"Also, Sakura," Tsunade murmured, sagging in her chair. "Over the years, I have watched you grow from a child to a woman and I am glad to say that you have surpassed me in not only the medical field, but the phyical area as well. Whatever happens, I will be there to protect you."

More tears fell from Sakura's eyes. It sounded like she was saying goodbye.

"Tsunade-shishou, what-"

"Don't worry Sakura. You're dismissed. Also, take this. I want you to study them and perfect the jutsus."

Sakura took the scrolls offered to her. She nodded.

"H-Hai. Good night, Tsunade-shishou."

* * *

A few days later, Sakura had studied the scrolls. Three of them were forbidden. The first scroll was heighten the normal senses and skills. The scroll opened up further to reveal nine empty seals with names on each. Touch, Taste, Smell, Sight, Hearing, Agility, Speed, Stealth and Strength. She was to fill each with the heart of an animal, or the animal itself if it fits, with the skills they want from it. She could even give two animals per sense. Like a cat's heart on the Sight seal.

Sakura had been out and collected nine specimen for her jutsu. Finally came the day she'd perform it. Tsunade allowed her the privacy of her own lab so she didn't have to worry about other people.

"I feel like Orochimaru," Sakura said grimly. "But I have to do this."

She opened the scroll on the table. She grabbed the nine jars and put them near the scroll. She pulled out the dead spide and placed it on the seal for touch. She took the snake heart and placed it on taste. She took the dog heart and placed it on smell. She placed the galago heart and a dragon fly on sight, bat's heart on hearing, cat's heart on agility, Dragonfly on speed, panther's heart on stealth and the ant on strength. Cutting her thumb, she spread the blood onto her other fingers before she starting going through the required hand seals. Once finished, she placed her hand in the middle seal where all the hearts and bodies circled. The seals lit up with many little kanji symbols before they all slid up Sakura's arm. Sakura, having been prepared and placed a gag on herself, let out and ear-splitting scream. She collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain. Tears fell before she passed out.

She woke up the next night. She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth that she seemed to have coughed up. She couldn't see in the dark. That wasn't right. Suddenly, everything became lighter, like someone turned on the lights. Sakura looked around in surprise. She looked down at the shiny lab table and saw her reflection. Her irises had widened so they almost covered the whites of her eyes. Her pupils had also expanded, leaving a thin green ring that seemed to be glowing.

"Woah..." Sakura breathed. "How do I turn them off?" Sakura wondered.

She thought of them being back to normal and it darkened back to blackness.

"So I just have to want them to be normal?" Sakura wondered. "That's amazing."

"What about the dragonfly eyes?" Sakura wondered.

She moved to the lights and turned them on. Her eyes adjusted immediately, another pro. She heard a buzzing above her and saw a moth. Her pupils disappeared completely and she watched as the moth seemed to fly in slow motion. Suddenly, with the speed and sight of a dragonfly, the moth was in Sakura's hand and back to where she was in a milli-second. Sakura smirked.

"Perfect."

She opened up the next forbidden scroll. It was forbidden medical jutsu. Upon reading it, she realised it was the jutsu Chiyo performed. There was more writing on it from someone, Tsunade probably, trying to modify it. Sakura went over what she was doing and filled in the blanks. It wasn't long before she finished the modification and now it was a dangerous jutsu. Now, instead of using your own life to save someone, you can use someone elses life.

"That means my friends don't have to die on the battlefield anymore," Sakura muttered.

But it didn't just stop there. Depending on how long they've been dead, if they've been dead a while, she can use more lives in order to bring them back. It would take about three lives to bring back the Third, four for the Second and five for the First. So long as the heart was still intact. The last was a sealing scroll. Inside it was a guardian summoning. Sakura opened it and was blinded by a bright light.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Sakura was woken up by Neji around 3am.

"Sakura," Sakura's eyes opened slowly.

Immediately, her eyes changed to see.

"Neji?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry," he stated.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Lady Tsunade and Shizune...were murdered last night."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Danzou said that some ninja's snuck into the village last night and-"

"It was Danzou. That old bastard did this!" Sakura hissed, tears falling. "Take me to her body."

"It currently undergoing an autopsy-"

"Have you forgotten that I'm the best damn medic in the world and the only ones who were ever up to par with me was Tsunade and Shizune herself," Sakura spat. "Take me to them _now_."

* * *

Sakura held back a sob as she stared down at the bodies of her mentor and fellow apprentice. Their bodies had no other wounds, other then their hearts being removed from their chest. Sakura clenched her hands. Ino hugged Sakura as she broke down into tears. The rest of the Rookie 12 was there to help her. This was the second mother she's lost.

"A funeral will be held tomorrow," Shikamaru informed her.

"Leave me. I wish to spend what time I have left with them alone."

They all nodded and left.

The next day at the funeral, it rained, crying for the lost of two of the worlds strongest kunoichi. Sakura and others spoke before the coffins were buried.

"I promise I'll finish what you started, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura whispered.

That night, there was a clan head meeting with the elders and Danzou about the next Hokage.

"So who are some possible candidated?" Inoichi asked.

"Hatake Kakashi, the remaining pupil of the Yondaime," Shikaku stated.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Yondaime's son," Hana offered.

"No, he's not ready. He doesn't know the true life of a ninja," Shikaku said.

"We think Danzou should be the Hokage," Homura stated.

"Well, he does seem appropriate," Hiashi stated.

"I'd be honoured-"

He was cut off when Sakura entered.

"Haruno, we're having a meeting," Danzou snapped. "Your mentor let you get away with too much but that's about to end."

"Shut up, you old geezer," Sakura hissed before she turned to the clan heads and their heirs.

Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Choji, Kiba and Hinata were all there. Neji was also there but only because he was Hinata's body guard.

Sakura placed a stack of folders on their desks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi asked.

"Tsunade-shishou had one dying wish for me," Sakura stated. "She wanted me to bring these to you when she died."

"How did she-"

"She suspected Danzou was going to kill her soon and so she made preparations."

"She did have a will," Inoichi stated.

"Neji, go to her office and get her will," Hiashi ordered.

Neji bowed before disappearing.

"What are these?" Ino asked.

"A mission report on a certain Uchiha Massacre."

The elders stiffened behind Sakura.

"I've heard enough," Danzou hissed.

Suddenly, two Root Anbu appeared beside Sakura. Two things happened in that instant. Hinata blocked all the chakra networks in one of the shinobi and Shikamaru caught the other in a painful hold with his shadows with Shino's bugs entering him and eating his chakra away.

"You have no reason to apprehend her," Hinata defied, glaring at Danzou.

The clan heads went over the folders in shock.

"This is-"

"Not only that. Danzou is a poor choice of Hokage. A few months ago when Sai was placed on our team. He was sent with us in order to contact Orochimaru. He was also given a list of all of Konoha's Anbu, not including his own Root members, to give to Orochimaru to help better his chances of destroying Konoha."

"That is absurd!" Danzou snapped.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Hiashi asked, glaring at Danzou.

"I'm not sure what happened to the envelope itself but Tsunade-shishou has our report on that mission. We followed Sai to Orochimaru's hideout."

"What about Sai?"

"Sai is one of my loyal shinobi," Danzou sneered.

"Sai can't give you the information you want because _someone_," Sakura stressed, glaring at Danzou. "Placed a seal on his tongue so that whenever Sai tries to tell us something about Danzou or his missions, he experiences painful seizures."

"Can it be released?" Hana asked.

"I've never had the chance to look."

"Well, with all these evidence, the elders will have to go to trial and Danzou will be placed on watch for six months until we have more evidence to prove him guilty or innocent."

"What!? You're going to believe this pink-haired brat!?" Danzou hissed.

"You have no need to be worried should this all be a misunderstanding," Shikamaru stated. "If it is, you will be excused and we will formally apologise for it."

Danzou growled before walking out.

"Now who will be Hokage? Kakashi isn't here and we need to find a Hokage before the other villages hear of Tsunade-sama's death," Hana stated.

"I have the will," Neji stated.

"Read it out to us."

_My will for when I die is that I be buried with my brother, Nawakii and my lover, Dan. All my possessions are to go to Shizune and Sakura, my two apprentices. My last wish, is that Sakura be considered for the role of Hokage._

Sakura's eyes bugged as she looked at Neji.

"Are you joking? She did _not_ say that," Sakura said before moving to him.

Indeed she did write that.

"Also, she had some letters addressed to you, Shizune, Jiraiya and Naruto," Neji said before holding out a envelope to Sakura.

Sakura took it with shaky fingers. As she read it, the clan heads were talking amongst themselves about Sakura being Hokage. When she finished, Sakura was crying.

"Well, why not?" Ino asked casually. "Sakura was the Fifth Hokage's apprentice. She's incredibly smart. She knows how to seperate duty from personal feelings, she's strong and she's a good person."

"Sakura would make an awesome Hokage," Kiba stated and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"She knows how to take hold of a situation and deal with it," Shikamaru commented.

"She doesn't want power or control, only peace," Choji added.

"Haruno Sakura, would you be interested in being the Sixth Hokage?" Hiashi asked.

Everyone looked at her. She looked down at the letter in her hands.

_I'm sorry but I have asked for you to be considered the next Hokage. I know it doesn't interest you, much like it didn't interest me, but I know you can make that change the Third Hokage envisioned and passed down to me. You hold the will of fire brighter then most ninja and you know what's right and wrong. You want peace, not war and you want to protect and serve Konoha with everything you've got. Sounds like a great Hokage to me. I know you wanted to see Naruto as Hokage but there was never a chance he could be. The village would never have accepted a Jinchuuriki as the Hokage, no matter how much they like him now. Besides, he wouldn't be able to handle the paperwork. You can do it Sakura. I am watching over you now and if you don't, I'll try and kick you as hard as I can as a spirit._

Sakura smiled.

"I would be honoured."

A few days later, there was the large ceremony as Sakura had to wear the Hokage's cloak and hat.

"After much consideration, we have finally chosen the next Hokage," Hana called.

Sakura walked into the view of the village. She could sense the village's surprise.

"Haruno Sakura, do you accept your duties of the Rokudaime and swear to always protect and serve your village, Konohagakure?" Hiashi asked.

Sakura nodded. "Hai."

"The ceremony is complete. Haruno Sakura is now announced as our Sixth Hokage."

The village cheered and Sakura took the hat off. When it went quiet, Sakura started.

"Tomorrow, there will be a public trial of the elders. My mentor had wanted me to announce it to Konoha as soon as I could and now seems as best a time as ever. Uchiha Itachi is innocent."

The village all hushed, gasping in shock. "Uchiha Itachi was ordered to assassinate the Uchiha clan because they had planned to over throw the Hokage and take over Konoha with Itachi as Hokage. Itachi wanted peace and he knew that if the clan did as they planned to, many innocent people would die and he couldn't let that happen so he was a double spy for the Hokage. He followed through with his orders and for doing such a horrid act in the name of the village, I grant Uchiha Itachi amnesty. He may return to Konoha should he wish it and be reinstated as one of our shinobi."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were hectic. She had a stack of paperwork and the elder's trial but it all worked out in the end. They will be executed but Sakura was holding it out for some reason. A month later, the unbelievable happened.

Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato entered in the dead of the night, dragging in Uchiha Sasuke, Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu. They didn't know Sakura was the Hokage, only that Uchiha Itachi had been excused for his crimes. To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatement.

"Hey, Baa-chan!" Naruto growled as they got to the Hokage Tower. "Why did you let teme's older brother go free and even offer him to come back!?" Naruto asked.

He threw the door open and was surprised to find Sakura in the Hokage's seat with Ino by her side and Tonton in her arms.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura teared up as she saw them. "Naruto!" Sakura called.

She jumped over the desk and lept into his arms. Lucky for him, he wasn't holding anyone. Kakashi had Sasuke, Yamato had Karin and Jiraiya had Jugo and Suigetsu. They had a little moment.

"Where's Baa-chan? I have a bone to pick with her. Did you know she excused Itachi of everything he's done to teme?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Ino started, noticing Sakura stiffen. "About six weeks ago, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san were murdered."

The ninja stiffened and Jiraiya sighed. "So she was right," he sighed.

"Murdered?" Yamato asked. "By who?"

"We don't know yet," Sakura stated. "But Tsunade-shishou believed that Danzou was behind it."

"They have already chosen the next Hokage? They were the one that excused Itachi?" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura only noticed him then.

"Sasuke," she murmured before she smiled. "Yes."

"Who?"

"Hokage-sama, I have the last bit of paperwork for the Elder's trial," Neji stated as he appeared near the door.

Sakura nodded and took them from him. "Arigatou, Neji. And stop calling me Hokage-sama. We're friends."

"You're the Hokage!?" Naruto shouted.

Sakura turned to him and nodded. "Hai. Tsunade-shishou stated in her will that I be considered for the position of Hokage."

"So you're the one that excused Itachi!?" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura sighed. "Neji, get me four chairs."

Neji disappeared then reappeared with four chairs that he sat in front of the desk.

"Place them on the chairs please," Sakura asked.

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato did so. Ino walked to a filing cabinet and pulled out four folders. She gave them to Sakura who gave one to Kakashi, one to Yamato, one to Naruto and one to Sasuke. He kept glaring at Sakura and she knew he wouldn't co-operate. Sakura walked to him and slapped him so hard across the face, he fell off his seat. He was already starting to bruise. He glared up at her but she didn't falter as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him so she was right in his face

"Just read the god damn file," Sakura hissed before she threw him back in his seat.

Sasuke said nothing as Sakura opened the file up and placed it on his lap. They all went through the files before looking at Sakura in shock.

"Is this some kind of joke!?" Sasuke growled.

"No, Sasuke. That's the actual mission report given to the Hokage by Itachi himself," Ino stated.

"So the village is responsible for my clan's murder!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Not the village but the elders and the Third, though I'm doubtful on that last one."

"Why? It says right here that he gave the order," Yamato murmured.

"Jiraiya, Naruto, you both knew the Third Hokage well. Do you think he would even consider taking such measures. He would have talked till his dying breath to sort it out rather then sentence them all to death."

"No, I never believed it and neither did Tsunade," Jiraiya agreed. "I knew he'd never do such a thing. You're right when you say he'd die trying then going the easy way."

"So you're letting Itachi come back?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. He is a true Konoha shinobi and he will be pardoned from all his crimes. If the other villages have a problem with it, they can kiss my ass because Itachi deserves this more then anyone I know."

"Where are the elders?" Kakashi asked.

"They have been sentenced to death but I've held off their execution."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked to Sasuke. "I know you can't just give up on your revenge so I was hoping you'd hear the news and come back."

"Then what?" Karin asked. "Have us killed too?"

"No. I wanted Sasuke to be the ones to kill them. He'll be the persecutor."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, surprised. "You did that? For me?" He asked.

"You're my friend Sasuke. I was also hoping Itachi would come back. That way you guys could have one each."

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. "What will happen to us?"

"You will cause me more problems then Itachi," Sakura admitted. "But you and your friends will also be welcomed back into Konoha."

"We won't be executed?" Suigetsu asked.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Naruto huffed.

"What about Jugo? He's unstable," Karin informed.

Sakura looked at Jugo. "He will be taken care of by myself personally."

"Sakura can help him," Ino piped up. "She surpassed Tsunade-sama a while back."

"You won't hurt him?" Karin stressed.

Sakura shook her head. "No. If it makes you feel better, I will examine him, tell you all what I found and what the options are and you can all decide what you want done."

"I like you," Suigetsu blurted. "I wanna stay," he said, looking at his teammates.

"If you can help me, I'd like to stay as well," Jugo said softly.

"I'll go wherever Sasuke-kun goes," Karin announced.

Then she looked at Sasuke. "If you promise me my revenge, I will stay."

Sakura smiled and clapped happily. "Excellent. I must warn you though, you will be under house arrest for at least four months and then probation for a year. Then you're free to do as you please."

Then Sakura's smile turned into a hard look. "But betray my kindness and you _will_ regret it, do I make myself clear?"

Suigetsu and Karin gulped.

"Crystal."

Sakura smiled again. "Good. Neji?"

"Hai?"

"Get Lee and Tenten."

"Hai."

They were there within the minute.

"You called?" Tenten asked.

"Take Team Hebi down to the holding cells. They will be released tomorrow morning after I announce their return but for the moment, I don't want Danzou knowing, understood?"

"Hai," they all called before taking Hebi away.

"Jiraiya," Sakura called as they were leaving.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"If you could, I'd like for you and Naruto to meet with Nagato."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Tsunade-shishou left everything to me, including all your secrets. You and Naruto may be able to convince him to stop. If you can, tell him I'd like to meet him and Konan personally on friendly terms, not as enemies."

Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows. "You are either incredibly brave, or extremely stupid."

"A little bit of both," Sakura laughed.

Jiraiya shook his head but nodded and left.

* * *

Four months later, an Anbu appeared before Sakura.

"Sakura-sama, the Akatsuki has been seen headed toward Konoha."

Sakura nodded and stood and followed him out. She waited at the main gate where the Akatsuki could be seen headed toward them. They stopped outside the gates before Sakura. Naruto and Jiraiya were beside her.

"You wanted to meet with us?" Pein asked.

Sakura looked at her village. It would be bad for them to enter the village and cause a panic.

"Ino," Sakura called.

Ino dropped down beside Sakura.

"Yeah?" Ino asked.

"I'm leaving the village in the clan heads hands at the moment. I have to go out."

"You can't be serious," Ino gasped. "But they'll kill you! No to mention _they_ killed Asuma-sensei," Ino said, glaring at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine. Go."

Ino hesitated but nodded. "Take care, Forehead-girl."

Then she was gone.

"Forehead-girl?" Kisame asked.

"Did anyone else think she looked like Deidara?" Hidan asked.

"She did not, yeah!"

"Yes she did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Itachi, Pein and Sasori sighed. Konan looked amused and the others didn't know what to do.

"Wait, hold on," Sakura stated before pointing at Sasori. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I had a spare heart."

"Makes sense. Look, it's just you two I need to talk to," Sakura said to Konan and Pein.

Pein nodded. "Very well. We shall go some place quiet where we may talk."

Sakura walked off with Pein and Konan while the others just stood around. Naruto rubbed his neck.

"Well, this is awkward," he laughed.

Suddenly, nine ninjas appeared. It was the rest of the Rookie 12, minus Sasuke.

* * *

"I know what it is you want to do," Sakura stated. "And why. You believe that the world would be better if they knew what true pain was. Like if you hurt yourself, you learn from that mistake. You want the world to be a better place because of your teammate that was killed, am I right?"

"How do you know about him?" Pein hissed.

"I did my research. What I'm trying to say is that you're doing it all wrong," Sakura stated. "If you go through with your plans, there will be nothing left. Nothing but pain. All everyone will know is pain and they won't ever be able to come back. What the world needs is a change, not a painful experience."

"What do you know?" Konan asked.

"I have lost my mother, my father, my little sister and my mentor. All to war and corrupted people. I may have come out a stronger person but many times, I had just wanted to end it to join them. Most humans can't handle that pain. Trust me, you don't want to do this. You've met Naruto and you've seen the people he's changed. He can change the rest of the world, you don't have to take drastic measures."

Pein and Konan looked at each other. "What do you want from us?" Konan asked.

"I want you to stop your hunt for the tailed beasts but become a part of Konoha's cause for peace. I'm tired of seeing people dying for meaningless things like power or money."

"You want to make an alliance with us?" Pein asked.

"More then that. I want you to be a part of Konoha itself."

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Backup for Sakura-san," Lee stated.

"Speak for yourself, Lee," Tenten argued. "I know Saki can handle herself. I'm here to see Kisame."

Kisame raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that right?" He asked. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

Tenten walked to him, having to crane her neck in order to look into his eyes. Tenten held her hand out to him. Kisame looked at it, eyebrow still raised.

"Now that we're off the battlefield, I just wanted to say that you were an incredible opponent and I'm glad I was able to fight with you. In other words, I respect you," Tenten stated.

Kisame smirked and took her hand. "I'm flattered."

"What are you staring at, slut?" Hidan snapped at Ino who was glaring at him.

"Something ugly."

"What'd you say, bitch?"

"I said you were ugly. U-G-L-Y. You ain't got not allaby. You UGLY."

Deidara snickered.

"Shut up, pansy," Hidan hissed.

"Who are you calling 'pansy', freak!?"

"The one who says 'un' and 'yeah' after almost every one of his sentences."

"There was a party and I was not invited?" Sai asked as he appeared by Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto growled.

"It is good to see you too, Dickless."

Some laughed and Naruto blushed.

"Teme!"

"I believe that is Sasuke-san's nickname."

"But seriously, why are you here Sai?" Ino asked.

"I have come to see Ugly. Have you seen her?" Sai asked.

"She's busy at the moment but she'll be back soon," Tenten stated.

"Who's Ugly?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto grumbled.

"Why do you call her Ugly?" Sasori asked.

"It's customary to give your friends a nickname. Ugly is her nickname."

"But why Ugly? That bitch is _hot_!" Hidan stated.

"I feel no physical attraction to her whatsoever so she must be unattractive to me hense the name."

"Sai," Tenten started. "Just because you don't feel attracted to Sakura doesn't mean she's ugly."

"Give it up, Tenten, you can't win," Sakura stated as she, Konan and Pein came back out.

"There you are, Ugly."

Sakura sighed. "Sai, just...forget it. What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Root has been rather active since Sasuke-san's arrival. My informant tells me that Danzou is planning something big."

Sakura frowned. "Doesn't that fucking bastard understand when he's lost?" Sakura hissed. "Alright, consider myself warned. You may go."

Sai nodded and disappeared.

"So what's going to happen?" Naruto asked.

"Akatsuki, we are stopping our hunt for the tailed beasts."

Everyone was shocked.

"What? We're so close," Hidan protested.

"It doesn't matter. Now, you get a choice. You can continue on as rogue-nin or you can be a part of Konohagakure. Sakura-san has offered us a place amongst her ranks."

"Would we even be allowed?" Sasori asked. "Wouldn't this effect your alliance with Suna?"

"I've talked to Gaara," Sakura stated. "He's worried for my sanity but will remain our ally even if the Akatsuki ally themself with us."

"I can't say the same for Mist," Kisame stated.

"Like I said to others, I don't care a flying rats ass about what they think. They've never helped us so I don't even consider their opinions."

"What are you doing, Leader-sama?" Deidara asked.

"I'll be joining Sakura-san. She has offered myself and Konan positions as the village elders along with Jiraiya."

"I doubt I'd be allowed back with my crimes," Itachi stated.

Sakura spun around on Jiraiya who held his hands up in defense.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan," he soothed. "I thought it would be better hearing it from you."

"Hear what?" Itachi asked.

Sakura shook her head at Jiraiya, sighing before turning to Itachi. "A few months ago, Tsunade-shishou was murdered. You've all heard of this, yes?" Sakura asked.

They all nodded.

"She knew her time was coming and she gave me one last mission should something happen to her," Sakura stated. "She gave me your file and your last mission report."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"That's right. I read through everything. When Tsunade-shishou was killed, I took your file to the clan heads and the village elders were apprehended. They had their trial and finally, the elders' were sentenced to death."

"Does Sasuke know?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded. "I told him once he was brought to my office. I promised him his revenge."

"Does he hate me?" Itachi asked.

"No. He's upset but I know you two will work it out."

"How are you going to give him revenge?"

"While the elders have been sentenced to death, they haven't been executed. Yet."

"Why have you stalled?"

"I wanted you both here for it. I thought maybe the two of you wanted to be the ones to end their life."

"Can you do that?"

"No one's argued so far. I believe the village thinks it's only right for you two to do it."

"The village knows?"

Sakura nodded again. "The moment I became Hokage, I told the village and publicly announced you innocent and granted you amnesty before the entire village."

"I'm confused," Deidara stated.

"We'll worry about that later, how about you all come in?" Sakura asked.

"We have to gather some things from the other bases," Konan stated.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, no worries. If some of you don't come back, I'll take that as a decline to my offer."

They nodded. All disappeared but Itachi.

"I'd like to stay now," he stated.

Sakura smiled. Kakashi appeared beside Sakura with an Anbu mask. He offered it to Itachi.

"Welcome back, kid," Kakashi teased.

Itachi still couldn't believe he was allowed to live his old life. He turned to Sakura and bowed.

"Thank you."

Sakura smiled kindly. "It's the least I could do. This village is indebted to you Itachi for everything you've done."

Itachi just stared at his old Anbu mask. Sakura smiled.

"Come. I want to show you something."

The other ninja dispersed and Sakura walked Itachi into the village. Itachi looked around and saw civilians smiling and nodding to him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was happy. He saw his favourite dango store and paused. Sakura looked at him curiously before looking at the store he was looking at. He looked like he didn't know whether to go in or not.

"Mm, I'm hungry. Let's stop for a sec, okay?" Sakura asked before entering the store.

Itachi followed after her. The old woman looked at them and gasped.

"Hello. Hama-san," Itachi greeted.

"Kuroki, come quick!" Hama called behind her.

An old man, the owner of the store and the husband of Hama, came out from the back.

"What is it, onna?" He growled before he stopped when he saw Itachi. "Well, if it isn't the Uchiha brat!" He laughed.

He moved from behind the counter and caught Itachi in a hug. Hama followed and showed the same affection.

"Oh, you've grown so much since I last saw you Itachi-chan," Hama murmured, caressing his cheek.

When they saw Sakura, they bowed respectfully. "Hokage-sama."

Sakura smiled but waved them off.

"Would you like the usual?" Hama asked Itachi but she didn't stay to hear.

She started on it as Kuroki went out to the back again. Itachi turned to find Sakura sitting at a table, waiting for him with a smile. He sat down across from her.

"Sakura-chan!" They heard Naruto calling.

"I'm here, Naruto!" Sakura called back.

They saw Naruto enter with Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Suigetsu and Karin. Sasuke and Itachi locked gaze as they moved to the table. Sasuke sat on Sakura's left, Naruto at her right and Karin on Sasuke's other side. Suigetsu sat across from Karin, Sai sat between Itachi and Suigetsu and Kakashi sat in front of Naruto and on Itachi's left side.

"I thought we could all have a reunion," Naruto said, sheepishly.

"Otouto," Itachi greeted.

"Aniki," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan's here to?" Hama asked as she brought their tea. "I'll go make more then!"

"I have a secret I haven't told all of you, now that I got you both together," Sakura admitted.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Before Tsunade-shishou died, she also had me study some jutsu scrolls. Forbidden jutsus."

"Why?" Karin asked.

"To get stronger, I guess," Sakura sighed. "Anyway, I have this one jutsu where I can...bring back the dead."

Everyone who had taken a sip of their drink spat it out.

"Are you joking!?" Karin choked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, do you remember Chiyo-sama's jutsu?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. "You mean the one that brought Gaara back to life?"

Sakura nodded.

"But that cost Chiyo her life!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I know that, idiot," Sakura snapped, bopping him on the head. "Tsunade-shishou had started modifying it and I finished it."

"Modify, how?" Suigetsu asked.

"I can bring them back from the dead at the cost of another person's life, not necessarily my own."

"No wonder that jutsu is forbidden," Kakashi stated. "That's a very dark jutsu."

"But priceless. Imagine, in battle, our comrads never have to die," Sakura stated.

"So what are you offering?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll bring back one person each of your choice."

"My kaa-san," Sasuke stated.

"I don't think you should do that, Sakura," Itachi stated.

"You two deserve it. I want you both to be happy."

"Who would you sacrifice?" Suigetsu asked.

"The baddest criminals we've caught that are too dangerous to let go and have fulfilled their usefulness."

"How would you explain it to the village that two dead people now walked among the living?" Karin asked.

"They'd have to remain in hiding until the time was right. I was going to tell the clan heads. It's only fair they get two of their choice."

"Do you think they'll do it?"

"I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura just explained to the clan heads. Their heirs were not allowed in this meeting.

"You must be joking," Hiashi snapped.

"I'm not. Sasuke and Itachi will get one person they love to be ressurrected, so long as they won't cause us trouble. I'm sure you all have someone you'd like back," Sakura stated.

They talked amongst each other. "Why did you tell us this? You could be stripped of your title as Hokage."

Sakura looked at her hands. "It was the right thing to do. I have brought forth my intentions and I leave it up to you all to decide."

"I want my dad back," Hana stated. "That's all I want. Can you bring him back to me?"

"As long as his heart is still intact, I can."

"I will talk to Kiba and my mother. If they agree, you can demonstrate on my father."

"If what you can do is true, I will allow this," Hiashi said. "In exchange for my wife and brother's life to be returned to me."

Sakura nodded and looked to Shikaku, Inoichi, Shino's dad and Choza.

"Bring back my wife and I will accept your jutsu as a bloodline that you inherited from your parents."

The others nodded.

A few hours later, the clan heads, Kiba's mom and the heirs were there. Sasuke and Itachi were there also since technically, Itachi was a clan head as well. On the table was the corpse of Inuyoshi, Kiba's father. Beside Sakura, were two unconscious rapists. Sakura hand picked them to die.

"Please, Sakura-chan," Kiba pleaded. "Bring my dad back."

Sakura smiled. "I'll give it everything I've got." Sakura picked up the first body with ease and placed him on a different table so she was standing between the two bodies. She placed one hand on Inuyoshi's chest and the other on the rapist's chest.

"Forbidden Art: Life Transfer Jutsu," Sakura whispered.

Her eyes glowed a vibrant blue, losing their pupils as her right hand, the one on Inuyoshi's chest glowed green while her left hand glowed blue. After a few minutes, the criminal was dead. Itachi pulled him off the table and replaced him with the other one. Sakura took his life too. They all watched how Inuyoshi's body renewed as if he wasn't just a corpse. With the last of the second rapists life, Inuyoshi gasped for breath and sat up.

Everyone stared in shock as Inuyoshi was living and breathing before them.

"Amazing," Inoichi stated.

"Inu-kun!" Kiba's mother cried before she grabbed him.

They explained everything to him and he turned to Sakura.

"Thank you."

She just smiled.

"Thank you so much Sakura," Hana cried, hugging her father.

Kiba grabbed Sakura in a hug. "I owe you, big time," he said shakily and Sakura knew it was a very emotional time for his family.

"Go but keep it between your family only, okay?"

They nodded and disappeared.

"Who's next?" Sakura asked.

By the end of the day, Sakura had brought back Ino's mother, Shikaku's brother, Choji's mother, Shino's sister, Hinata's mother and Neji's father. It was very touching and she was glad she could make their day.

"Sakura, I can't thank you enough," Neji whispered.

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "You're welcome Neji."

"Sakura. Inoichi, Shikaku and I have decided that we wanted to use our last wishes to bring Sarutobi Asuma back to life,"

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji's eyes widened.

"Could you, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kurenai's son needs a father," Choji spoke.

"Of course. If that's who you choose. Go tell Kurenai, bring me the body and bring me two more prisoners."

Itachi left to get the prisoners and it wasn't long before Asuma's body was there with Kurenai standing by, hoping it works. Gai wanted to watch so he was there.

"I have a question," Sakura wondered. "How the hell are we getting these bodies out of their graves without people noticing?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi goes to the graves and uses an earth jutsu to take out the coffin and the body before fixing the ground and burning the coffin to ash."

"He deserves to have some loved ones brought back," Itachi stated. "Perhaps, his old teammates?"

"Rin and Uchiha Obito?" Hiashi asked.

"It's only right for everything he's doing," Shino's dad agreed.

"So be it."

Suddenly, Kakashi was there.

"I wanted to be here when Asuma was brought back," Kakashi stated.

Sakura did her thing and Asuma gasped for breath like all the others.

"Asuma," Kurenai cried.

Again, the situation was explained and Asuma was happy to be alive and see his girlfriend and son. Ino tackled Sakura and was sobbing. Sakura smiled and touched her cheek.

"Now my kaa-san," Sasuke stated.

Sakura nodded and he and Kakashi disappeared to get the body. Sakura turned to Itachi.

"Who did you want brought back to life?" She asked.

"My best friend, Uchiha Shisui."

Sakura soon brought back Mikoto who hugged Sasuke and even Itachi. She hugged Sakura and then wouldn't let go of her sons until Itachi had to go and get Shisui's body.

He was brought back to life but not before she implanted some eyes into his body. When he was almost alive, his body accepted the eyes and that was that. He saw Itachi who grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"Hey cuz," he greeted. "You've grown. You're just older then me now."

Itachi shook his head before hugging him.

"Hey now, don't get all emotional on me yet."

Mikoto hugged Shisui.

"Oh wow, look at you now, Sasu-chan," Shisui teased.

Sasuke only smiled. Sakura smiled at them all before everything went blurry. Then she fainted. Itachi caught her.

"Is she alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Her chakra's just depleted. She did just bring back a bunch of people from the dead."

"Take her home, Itachi," Hiashi stated. "She deserves a break."

* * *

A few days later, Sakura was back on her feet with Kakashi and the corpses of Rin and Uchiha Obito.

"I'll bring back Rin first and then Obito."

Sakura did so and Rin looked around after she calmed her breathing down. Kakashi was by her side in a second.

"K-Kakashi-kun?" She asked.

"Rin," he breathed before grabbing her in a hug.

Rin blushed. She was about twenty one since that was the age she died. Kakashi explained everything and she turned to Sakura hopefully.

"You can bring back Obito-kun?" She asked.

"I don't know. His heart was almost squashed beyond repair but I'm going to bloody well try," Sakura assured.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. He's not undead yet."

Sakura's hand glowed green as she looked at the damage done to his heart.

"Bring me four bodies this time," Sakura asked and Itachi disappeared.

She took one eye from one of the prisoners and implanted it in Obito's eye socket after she removed the goggles. She smiled at him and how the goggles reminded her of Naruto. She started the jutsu and she was right, she needed the extra bodies. She switched between normal healing on his heart and then giving him life. It took two hours and all four sacrificed before Obita gasped for breath.

"You did it!" Rin screamed.

Sakura smiled as she let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and heard the whispers of souls. They started when she revived Inuyoshi but she barely heard them. Now they were louder. She just needed a break. She rubbed her forehead.

"I'm going to go back to my office, okay?"

* * *

Today was the day of the Elder's execution. Sasuke stood behind Koharu and Itachi stood behind Homura. They were out in public, just outside the Hokage's tower. The Akatsuki stood among the ninja, having returned yesterday. The village was surprisingly accepting.

"You two have been sentenced to death for the massacre of the Uchiha clan. Any last words?" Sakura asked.

"You're dooming the entire village, you stupid girl," Homura cursed. "By taking in the Akatsuki, you have weakened any chances you had of forming alliances with the other villages!"

"It won't be long till we see you all in the after life," Koharu condemned. "And it'll all be your fault, girl."

Sakura clenched her hands. She could feel the life in their body and for some reason, she felt as if she could rip it from their body. Sasuke and Itachi, noticing the tension in Sakura's body, both unsheathed their swords. Sakura took a step back and the elders were beheaded. Sakura felt their life end and hummed softly. The people began dissipating.

"Take them away," Sakura ordered.

Two anbu, Shisui and Mikoto, jumped down and did so. All the ninja that had been brought back to life were placed in the Anbu. They never took their masks off in public, so they never had to worry about being recognised.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her temple as she was finishing off the last of the paperwork.

"You should get some rest," a voice spoke.

Sakura looked up to see Itachi. Sakura smiled weakly and blinked tiredly.

"I'd love to Itachi, but I can't. This paperwork needs to be finalized and finished."

Itachi wouldn't take no for an answer. He held out a hand for Sakura. She looked at it before looking back up to him. She took it and he pulled her to her feet and moved her around the desk. Sakura, drowsy and cold, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his warm chest. She let out a content sigh. Itachi smiled down at her. He slowly raised her face so she would look into his warm onyx eyes. The most innocent look crossed Sakura's face as she seemed to come awake. Then she blushed. Itachi smirked and leant down, pausing just before her lips, giving her the chance to pull away if she wished. Instead, Sakura pushed forward and their lips met in a tender, innocent peck.

When Itachi pulled back, Sakura bit her lip, tasting jasmine tea. Itachi, seeing the motion swept down and kissed her again. It became more desperate and passionate. Itachi pulled her closer to his body and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahem," Sakura jumped away from Itachi and turned to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to see Itachi about our mission tomorrow."

He was not about to leave Sakura and Itachi to finish what they started and Sakura knew it.

"Very well then," Itachi stated before he looked back down at Sakura and caught her lips in a chaste kiss that made her gasp in surprise. "Goodnight, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. "G-Goodnight, Itachi."

Itachi and Kakashi disappeared and Sakura sat on her table, flustered.


End file.
